


Unfair

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kris has depression, POV First Person, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Kris laments about their unfair life. (spoilers/vent piece about Deltarune Chapter 1)
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Kudos: 14





	Unfair

I’ve lived a very unfair life.

My birth parents disowned me.

I don’t know why. Why would they bother with me if they didn’t want me?

It was unfair.

I was adopted, and grew up in a town of monsters.

Sure, they say that monsters  _ must _ have compassion to survive, but I knew the stares. 

They gawked at me. Laughed at me. Talked about me behind my back.

I could hide behind my older brother.

But it was still unfair.

My brother was older than me, and sometimes he’d go out with his friends.

He had the personality to attract people, plus other monsters liked my parents.

But I had no friends, not like Asriel did. He could make them so easily.

It was unfair.

My dad and mom got into fights a lot more as Asriel and I grew up.

Something about the Holidays.

By the end of it, dad and mom got a divorce. And I’ve been seeing dad less and less.

It’s so unfair.

Asriel has always been older, better than me.

I’ve seen him get posters, awards, things to decorate his shelf with above his bed. 

Bright sheets and stuff under his bed. And he left me just like mom made dad leave.

It was unfair.

I woke up one day. And my body moved without me. 

Was this what dissociating was like?

I didn’t like the feeling. I got up late so I was partnered with Susie.

And then we went back into that closet. That damn closet.

That closet with all those memories of the times we played together. I didn’t want to go in there.

It was so unfair.

Susie seemed to have changed based off of a character in there.

Meanwhile I was stuck with a version of Asriel that wasn’t quite him.

He filled me with uncertain feelings, dangerous hopes and bad dreams. Nightmares.

It was unfair.

And then we got out.

Susie wanted to play again tomorrow.

Why should I? I can’t even speak for myself as she leaves before I say a word.

It was unfair.

My body began walking around the town.

I didn’t want to. I just wanted to go home, but I kept walking around.

It was unfair.

The things I learned.

The feelings I felt.

The horrible ways that the being tried to pretend to be me.

It was unfair.

The things I smelled.

Dad’s flowers.

Marshmallow stickers.

The hot cocoa…

It was unfair.

The things I heard…

“fuzzy n’ sweet on the outside, a total NUT on the inside!”

“too late, I already ‘befriended’ your mom last night.”

It was unfair.

The things I saw…

Dad’s living conditions.

The flowers in the garbage.

Rudy Holiday in the hospital bed.

It was unfair.

The things I felt.

_ Hurt. _

_ Pain. _

_ Stinging. _

It was unfair.

I just wanted it to stop!

I didn’t want to feel anymore!

I wanted to just lock up all my feelings and throw them into a cage.

So that’s what I did.

And still, it was unfair.


End file.
